


Don't let go of Me

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Conquer [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e17 The Truth Is Out There, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is still mad at himself for letting Ari slip away from him. He has the impression he's failed. The team's trying to cheer him up, unsuccessfully, though there's someone who's going to bring out that gorgeous smile of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.  
> Classification: Abby /Gibbs stuff. romance.  
> Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)  
> Spoilers: "The Truth is Out There"  
> Author's note: This is a post-episode story for "The Truth is out There," and it could be a sequel to "Conquer Your Fears for Love," so I guess you should read that story first, although this can be read without having read "Conquer Your Fears for Love." The story is set a month after the shooting scene of "Bête noire." Abby and Gibbs are really my favorite ones. Don't think I don't like Tony, Kate, or Ducky; far from it, it's just that Gibbs and Abby have that… I don't really know what actually that makes me like them more.  
> I wrote this a long while ago.

**2347 EST**

**Gibbs's desk, NCIS building,**

**Washington, D.C.**

NCIS Special Agent Gibbs sat at his desk, his gaze fixed on his computer. On the screen, a series of photos scrolled rapidly past his eyes, but not even one matched the picture that wore a wicked smile on its face as if to say ' _Catch me if you can, but you won't. I've won._ '

The pictures were changing, but he didn't see them, lost in his thoughts and angry at himself. How could he have been so stupid as to let him slip away? And the worst of it all was that he'd had a premonition about what he would do, and he'd acted on it. And he couldn't accept it.

Gibbs was brought back to reality by the ring tone of his cell-phone. He took it out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs? Could you come down to the lab, please? I need to show you something about a sample of DNA you brought in the other day."

"I'll be right there, Abbs."

Abby hung up and smiled. It was true that they had kissed, but it had only happened once and she wasn't sure about where they were with their relationship. Did Gibbs really want to take it to the next level? Or was what had happened a month ago just a kiss because they had been in a dangerous situation?

They didn't feel awkward around each other at all, though. Things between them were great, as if the kiss they'd shared then had tightened their bond. And Tony hadn't said a single word about what he knew. He had just teased her a little, and Abby just teased back playfully.

She was typing on the keyboard of her computer. When Gibbs came in, she didn't hear him over her music, and when he stood behind and leaned in to whisper in her left ear, she jumped. "Hey, Abbs."

"Gibbs, why do you this to me?"

"Do what?" he asked her innocently.

"Make me jump like that," she smiled, looking up at him.

Gibbs handed her a Coffee-Pow he'd brought for her. "You know, Gibbs, you should make more noise when you come to the lab. And I was right, you didn't go home," she signed.

"You didn't go home either, so…"

"Busted!" She smiled again.

"So what about that DNA sample you needed to see me about?"

Abby looked at him sheepishly. "Actually, I used that as a subterfuge to get you down here," she told him in a little girl's voice.

"Abbs!" Gibbs feigned anger, but a smile was shining in his eyes.

"Whaaat?" she said, innocently.

Gibbs hadn't moved an inch from behind her. He'd placed both his hands on the back of her chair. Actually, he was thankful she'd called him down here, so he could get his mind a little off of what had happened. Gerald was still in the hospital, and he couldn't get rid of the pictures of the events that were still going through his mind.

One thing was sure, though, Gibbs would nail the guy sooner or later, and when he did, he was going to make him pay. Gibbs was brought back to reality by the sound of Abby's voice.

"Gibbs? You okay?" she asked, turning her head so she could look at him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I am, Abbs, don't worry…" He turned her chair so that now she was facing him.

Abby looked at him intently in the eyes and signed heavily, "You're still upset with that entire terrorist thing, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes, Gibbs."

"I'm fine, Abbs," he whispered, leaning forward so he was resting his forehead against hers now.

"Gibbs, you're way too hard on yourself about this. You'll get him and Ducky will be able to weigh his liver," she said, smiling, hoping to ease the strain.

A hint of a smile appeared on Gibbs's lips, but faded away almost immediately. He had lamentably failed. He hadn't been able to anticipate what would happen and now they all had the sword of Damocles hanging above their heads. And it was his fault. He had been thinking about it all the time while watching the pictures scroll on his computer screen.

And he'd also been thinking about something else: the kiss he'd shared with Abby in the morgue after the shooting scene. He had to admit that he wasn't really prepared for it – hadn't been prepared to feel so much from just a simple kiss – though he'd been sharing the feelings.

When he had discovered that he was starting to feel something deeper than friendship for his lab tech, Gibbs had thought that he was going insane. This couldn't be true; he couldn't feel anything but friendship for Abbs, but he found himself making up some excuse to get to see her more often.

If Gibbs was honest with himself, he had to say that he felt good every time he was with Abby. He could be his true self, he could tell her everything. Gibbs had that amazing feeling that she knew who he really was. Abby knew things about him that even his three ex-wives didn't know. And there was the problem: what if something were to happen to her? What if something happened because of his stupidity with that terrorist, to her or any other member of his team… He would never forgive himself.

"Gibbs? Gibbs, is anyone home?" she asked him softly.

"Hmmm… sorry, what did you say, Abbs?"

Abby sighed. "Gibbs, don't do this to yourself. You're not responsible for everything that happens to us or to everyone in the world. You made the decision to go down to the morgue back then because you thought it was the best thing to do …"

"Yeah, and it turned out to be a real fiasco. He escaped, Abby, because I was too sure of what he was going to do. And now he's out there somewhere, preparing God knows what to make me pay for having killed his friend. Look at what he did to Gerald."

"Stop that, Gibbs!" she told him, reaching out.

He couldn't get the thought that he'd failed out of his mind. And it broke Abby's heart to know what was going on in his head. She had to find a way to convince him otherwise.

Abby smiled and caressed his cheek lightly. "Gibbs, you're my immortal. You are the one I trust most in this world. I would lay my life in your hands if I had to without a single hint of hesitation. And don't say you made the wrong decision, 'cause you didn't. No one believes you failed…"

"Even if you are right about my not failing – which I still doubt – it shouldn't have happened!" Gibbs said, defeated.

"Hello! Could someone tell me where the real Special Agent Jethro Gibbs is, please?" Abby smiled softly.

Gibbs offered her a weak, sad smile. "Oh come on, Gibbs, what can I say or do to convince you that you did not fail?" she asked, a little irritated.

"Nothing, I guess. I'll just have to accept that it's human to make wrong decisions…" he sighed.

"Yes, it is," Abby whispered. She backed a little away from him, and offered him a weak smile.

"Don't give up on yourself like this. I know you blame yourself for what happened, but try to believe that you did what you had to do, please…," she told him, looking suddenly shy.

Abby looked down at the ground for a split second. She wanted, to tell him something, but what if…? What about the consequences? The she decided that she didn't not care about what the consequences might be, she thought fiercely; he has to know, otherwise I won't forgive myself for telling him.

"Abbs? I need to tell you something…," he started.

"Me too, but you first," she replied, looking up at him again.

"I'm glad you didn't go down to the morgue that day. I would have gone crazy," Gibbs admitted in a whisper. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd been down there…

She smiled before leaning in again to press her lips again is for the sweetest seconds in her entire life. At last, she backed away a little again.

"So does that mean you won't let go of me?"

The End Or is it?

 


End file.
